Web sites, or other network-based data aggregators or presenters, commonly use category schemas to provide context and structure for data items. For example, within an on-line web site directory, such as that presented by Yahoo! Incorporated of Santa Clara, Calif., web sites are commonly classified under an extensive category schema. Within commercial web sites, product or service offerings are also commonly classified under a category schema so as to enable convenient user navigation of offerings to locate offerings of interest. For example, eBay, Incorporated of San Jose, Calif., implements an extensive categorization schema for an on-line auction service. Specifically, a seller wishing to post an item for auction on the on-line auction facility is required to specify a category for the relevant product offering.